Swampfire (Prime Timeline)
Swampfire is the Nexomnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a red flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding black rocks. His eyes are oval-shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals and his elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. Powers and Abilities Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms similar to a flamethrower. After his blossoming, he ignites methane from yellow holes in his palms. His fire blast is precise enough for him to shoot it at a cage with Kevin and Gwen in it, while the cage melted and Kevin and Gwen were left unharmed. His fire blasts are capable of harming Vaxasaurians. Swampfire is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, like Heatblast. Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. He can use seeds and gases projected from his body as weapons, as well as telepathically interfacing with plant life, to manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture. Plantlife exposed to Swampfire's gases will elongate, enlarge and ensnare enemies, seemingly being mutated by the gases. Some plants have a brief green aura when he influences them. His telepathic influence over plants even allowed him to free Max from the Highbreed Tree Monster, which used Max as a brain. Swampfire can generate seeds from his body that phase into or pierce into any ground or flooring before turning to vine tentacles strong enough to restrain Vilgax. Using his methane abilities, Swampfire can produce spores that can cause whoever is around him to fall asleep. Swampfire's body can generate a type of mud that sticks to everything but him, which he used to blind Albedo as Humungousaur, as the latter could not pull it off his eyes and had to change forms. Swampfire is capable of regenerating and regrowing any damaged or destroyed body parts, allowing him to grow back lost limbs, holes in his body, or even his head. He was even able to reform his body from remains when it got splattered to pieces. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" and tentacles to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb and return them to the body, allowing him to reconstitute automatically if damaged. Swampfire's methane has a very pungent smell which is intolerable to some species like the Incurseans, which will make them retch and faint. By spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. Swampfire's "blossomed" form's fire blasting abilities are more powerful than before. He can also grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand. Swampfire has enhanced strength, being able to push over a Highbreed Weather Array using leverage by turning his feet into roots running deep into the ground as well as hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. In his "blossomed" form, he appears to be even stronger and more durable than before. Swampfire's body structure allows him to walk straight through thin spaces such as the gaps between iron bars.1 Also, once, when he was crushed under a large container, his body deformed into vines that burrowed through and then out of the ground to reform him instantly. In the same instance, Kevin punched Swampfire in the torso, resulting in his fist getting stuck in it until Swampfire punched him back. Swampfire is able to extend his fingers and feet into long roots that can dig through rock. Swampfire shows the ability to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips. Weaknesses Swampfire can be continuously cut up by sharp objects such as Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating. Swampfire can be frozen, which renders him immobile. However, he can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. Swampfire cannot control weeds, though after 'blossoming' he gains the ability to command the hordes of Mutant Pumpkins of Anur Transyl. Similar to Stinkfly, Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. If Ben turns into Swampfire with a broken limb, his limb will be twisted and shriveled, and he will feel pain from it. History * Swampfire first appeared in Chronosplit, where Swampfire fought Eon as Cold Fusion (his version of Atomix). Appearances * Chronosplit (first appearance)